The object of this invention is to have a more effective centrifugal drying system, in addition to being able to adapt thereto a recycle pump wash system as the one disclosed in Mexican patent application No. 938129, to one of the present authors. Because this new drying method, unlike those currently existing, is based, on the fact that the spin drum or rotatory drum is not driven or held by a driving axis, rigidly linked to its geometrical center, there is the advantage of not requiring shock absorbers, or any other type of mechanisms to reduce the vibration effects caused by the unbalance produced by the asymmetric location of laundry within the rotatory drum. Firstly, we will describe this drying system and thereafter, its adaptation to the washing system.